Always Heard, Never Seen
by Heartablazed
Summary: "We are there to be heard, not to be seen." Ginny Weasley, the court quartet cellist, has heard this saying many times. She doesn't mind though that she may as well be a ghost, because she does not care if she is noticed or not. Music is her purpose
1. Chapter 1: Late Again!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing especially the characters**

**Chapter 1: Late Again?**

The wooden stairs creak under my foot falls as I race up them in frantic hope that I can get away from them all. From every single person who has hate rushing through their beings for a simple minded girl; who was never supposed to be seen in the first place. Evidently that simple girl was I, as much as I wish otherwise. Although I must say this wish to be anyone but me at the moment, has only just come up. A few hours ago I was the happiest person alive; but that seems so far from me now.

I spot a door to my left, jimmy the handle, and let it swing open as I cast a hasty look over my shoulder to see shadows approaching. I run into the dark musty room and stare immediately at the only source of light. A window, that shows the windmill drift lazily by every now and then, is positioned in the middle of the wall. I catch a sight below me of the horde of people that have followed me, screaming their rage, but it isn't them I want to look for.  
I look for him . . . the one who I love . . . and I see him. He stands separate from the murderous crowd, staring at the old windmill with tears in his eyes that gleam from the moonlight above, and I feel my own tears begin to fall once more as I suddenly smell burning.  
The windmill passes by my window again, and I see the flames that have wrapped themselves around it. I immediately look below once more, allowing myself to be seen in the window to the violent people below . . . yet all I can see is the flames rising to meet me at my window.

I look into the wind that pushes the heat from the fire up to me as I stare over to my love once more . . . where I find he has fallen to his knees in anguish as he watches the angry flames rise higher, and higher, wishing to swallow me to my burnt death.

It wasn't supposed to be like this . . . I guess if we are going to be honest I wasn't supposed to meet him either.

*****One Month Ago*****

I jogged down the narrow hallway from my room to the stairs while still in the process of pinning back a section of my long red hair. I hastily jumped to the bottom landing with a 'thud', and clipped my hair back successfully. My mind was everywhere at once trying to recall everything I needed so that I would not show up late, _and_ be missing important things.

"Ginny? Dear you are going to be late!" My mother called to me from the kitchen, where she was finishing up the dishes from dinner. She had obviously just looked at the clock now, because otherwise she would have been nagging me before I had even come down the stairs to begin with!

"Yes mum! I just have to find my music!" I managed to shout as I tore around the small sitting room that was the front of my house. It took me a few seconds before I realized that it was sitting in plain sight on a faded pink chair that sat by the door.  
"Found it!" I cried out triumphantly as I scooped it up and grabbed my large case that already sat ready and waiting for me, right next to the chair where my music was.  
"Good luck!" My mother called just before I shut the door with a bit of a bang, and started running down the beaten dirt road.  
The road would lead to the forest that was part of the back land of the palace, I knew all the short cuts so the run wasn't going to be too bad. The foliage was thick and green, which worked appropriately with the late May date. The air was heavy with moisture and with the smell of flowers that bloomed all over the wooded area in that season. Usually I liked to take my time walking through it, smelling all the scents, taking in the beauty that it was with the silence of the night; but tonight I was running late.

I saw the edge of the forest approaching, so I put forth a burst of speed as I broke through the final row of trees. I continued to run up through the palace gardens, slip down an almost invisible set of stairs, through the long tunnel that exited into the dimly lit musicians hallway, into the warm up room where my three fellow musicians stood looking appalled with me. I couldn't see their faces very clearly thanks to even more poor lighting that left many shadows on the walls in the small bare room, but it didn't take super vision to know at least two of them were scowling.

"Late again Miss. Weasley?" The first violinist Carolynn Vinelli asked looking down her elegant nose at the likes of panting sweaty me.  
"Yes, so sorry, couldn't find my music!" I replied with as I worked quickly to pull out my cello and tighten my bow.  
"Excuses are not acceptable." She hissed her bright blue eyes piercing my hunched back.  
Carolynn was about 5'10 with golden blonde hair, pale skin, and a thin pink mouth that always tightened whenever I would show up tardy. She clearly didn't like me, and wished that the king had not elected the youngest of them all to play with them.  
"Sorry." I mumbled once more straightening myself to my full height of 5'5.  
"Are you in tune?" Randy the second violinist asked kindly his own pair of dusty blue eyes staring into my brown ones with more gentleness. Randy was always my favorite of the other three. He was an inch shorter than Carolynn, and had thinning curly blonde hair atop of his very circular head, that was a ruddy color. He had always helped me feel more welcome, even when Carolynn gave him dirty looks; which was appreciated beyond belief, seeing as I knew he was in love with her.

I dragged the bow hastily across the A, D, G, and C. Other than the C being a tad flat, it was fine . . . thankfully. I rubbed my hand affectionately over the shoulder of my cello, as though it were my child. In all honesty I considered the cello a part of me, I had gotten it from a very old maker who used to be well known, but now lives as a hermit somewhere up in the Alps.  
I got it as a gift, he had heard me play when he was traveling around, and decided I was so gifted that I should be given an instrument that was as good as I. The varnish was the color of my hair, and the sound seemed to fill my soul whenever I played, and fulfilled me emotionally. I loved my cello more than anything.

"Alright peoples; remember, we are not there to be seen! Only to be heard." Lawrence the violist called after peeking through the crack of the door to see if the King and Queen were ready for the music yet. Lawrence was mousey looking with muddy eyes, and sandy brown hair that didn't compliment his pasty complexion in the least. I rolled her eyes after he spoke and then shook my hair to curtain my face besides the few strands I had clipped back earlier.

I stood at the end of the assembled line as we prepared ourselves to walk out. Looking down at my clothes I chuckled at all the black. Typical musician wear, long black skirt, clunky black shoes, a very baggy loose black blouse, no jewelry . . .  
I was disrupted from my thoughts as the door was thrown open, and the light from the ballroom flooded the dimly lit room we were currently in, causing me to squint.

I let the others walk in before me as I took in the glittering extravagance that was the palace ballroom; even though I'd seen it a million times, it was always breathtaking.  
Crystal chandeliers hung from high mounted ceilings, the walls were cream and gold colored, with windows that touched the floor and arched against the ceiling as they showed all the beautiful gardens and the mysterious forest I had emerged from only a few minutes before, there was a step up towards the heightened thrones of the king and queen, where they currently sat watching everyone but the musicians who entered quietly and unnoticeably.  
The marble beneath my feet shone so cleanly I could see distorted images of myself as I seated myself in the assigned chair.  
I placed my music on the stand smoothly and silently as I then pulled out my end pin, and caught a glimpse of the handsome prince holding the hand of some fair lady whom was blushing furiously at his charming smile.  
I quickly returned my attention to my work; straightened my back, made my position flawless, as I then waited statue still for my que from Carol.  
Her face held no sign of contempt while performing; instead it was smooth and beautiful from any line of emotion. She and I made brief eye contact as she then gave a slight sniff . . . and then it began the beautiful piece of magic that held the four of us different people together. The night had started with the waltz . . . not my favorite, but I had to respect it . . . it was music, and music loved and respected me.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**AN:**

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny's Song

**Disclaimer: I am not JK the characters belongs to her**

**Chapter 2: **Ginny's Song

Another long night of Lord's and Ladies twirling their colorful garbs to the music that I played with all my heart and soul, began to come to an end. The night had been very dramatic on the dance floor; what with the prince wooing many a beautiful women and then leaving them to fight over his royal self.  
Personally, I sometimes wondered why the prince seemed to enjoy doing this over and over and over again. Don't the Ladies learn after a time? Don't they realize what he's doing? Every ball is the same. Dance with the handsome prince, a blush here, a giggle there, and then a violent cat fight that involves hair pulling and ripped fabric.

"Ginerva!" Carol hissed as we began to rifle through our last pieces to perform. My eyes flew up to her delicately beautiful face. "You have to play the last song alone."  
I fumbled more with my music as I felt my heart begin to pound in my rib cage. I forgot for a moment that the entire ball was on hold, as I felt my face turning red staring at Carol desperately.  
"What? Why?" My voice, I knew was louder then the invisible tone it should've been.  
"I have a headache. I'll play this piece then I have to leave. Randy has to give me some medicine for it and Lawrence is of no use to you after Randy and I have left. A cello solo is better." She answered, well aware of all the unwanted attention we were receiving.  
Before I could argue the point anymore, Carol straightened her back and gave a sniff to begin our next piece. The piece was usually my favorite: Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik; but there was little joy in my playing this time. I was too nervous to let myself sink into the music like a hot refreshing bath. Instead it was as though I'd stepped into a steam room and was trying to feel my way around without stumbling. My hands were moist with perspiration, and I could hardly breathe as my hands hit the notes in tune, but without my usual grace. I reluctantly allowed my mind to focus instead on the music, as my stomach clenched in preparation of what I was soon to do.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

I reluctantly let the last chord ring through my cello, as Carol packed up swiftly and silently with the others. I already knew what I needed to do once they had left me there alone. I shifted my cello to the center of our assigned square where we were to play, and stared at the music in front of me. The notes just looked like a million tiny black dots as my vision began to blur, and instead of hearing the song in front of me in my mind, I recalled a song that lingers in my soul every time I play cello, a song that _I_ wrote.  
It was easier for me to close my eyes and to ignore the gleam and glamour of the haughty world I played for, and instead play from the world of music. Some say music is one of this world's joy's. But no. Music has a separate world that is too beautiful for our own. It is one that seems to be made of emotions sung out in all different ways, with different styles. A world of feeling as corny as that sounds . . . not something that can be made clear by reality.  
I closed my eyes, and entered that world as soon as I drew my bow across the string. I sensed the movement in the room go still as my fingers began to vibrato slowly on the notes. I entered a whole new state of mind, and in that state, all there was was the strings under my fingers, the bow on the string, and the music that enraptured all senses.

My passion flowed from me through my music until I felt my energy begin to drain, and my muscles ache, yet even then, I didn't wish it to end. Then, I felt the song take the direction towards the end, and I reluctantly played it out. As I ended it with my fingers aching, my heart racing, and my bow dragging across the string, I throw off my bow, and lift my face exhilarated to the world I had left behind. To find them all staring as though hypnotized, or as though I had cast a powerful enchantment over them.

Suddenly I felt my heart racing even faster, so I quickly left to pack up. Even with them all staring at me with their mouths hanging open. The silence pulsed in my ears with my heartbeat, not that I could tell the difference between the two.  
I burst into our warm up room, took one heaving sigh before I dropped to my knees and hastily packed up. I tried to stop my hands from shaking so horribly before I stood up with my cello case in hand, and launched myself down the tunnel away from the booming silence that I was still well aware of.

The run home I could barely remember as I lay down in my bed my hands still not quite rid of the tremor that had plagued them not more then an hour ago. I couldn't seem to remember the forest or even being short of breath when I burst into my quiet dark house. I don't know why I just seem to be able to focus on the music that I had played . . . the music I had probably should have kept to myself. I was afraid of losing my job for not playing the repertoire . . . Thing was, was that I couldn't afford to lose my job! My brothers, as numerous as they are, have been all sent to school! My Father trades vessels down at the harbor that is a week's ride away, and he sends most of his paycheck to the school my brothers attend, then a little to us so that we can pay some of the bills, and then tries to support himself amongst it all. My mother is a midwife and does the best she can, but my extra income has made a lot of difference!

Truth is, if I don't have the money, I feel guilty. I have 6 older brothers. All of which are many years older then myself . . . I was a bit of a surprise baby. The sibling closest in age to my 16 year old self is 22! It doesn't take a genius to know I wasn't exactly planned. So I've been well aware of the added stress my mother has felt over the years and me working as a royal musician has helped the pay considerably, but I feel guilty because truth is, I don't feel as though I'm repaying the excess trouble. I feel every time I indulge in my music the way I do, I feel like I'm stealing joys from the world and being paid for it. I still feel as though I'm taking from the world more than giving, but right now I feel more aware then ever that I have money to contribute to the household, and without the job, I can no longer repay my parents for everything they have done for me.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**AU:**

I hope you enjoyed this


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: I am not JK the characters belongs to her**

**Chapter 3:** A Birthday Bashed

I had fret for most of the night, unable to sleep in a satisfying way. I had continued to toss and turn unable to ease my roiling stomach. It was almost as though I was on one of the boats my father was about to sell and the decks were rocking me back in forth, jostling me about in my worries.  
So the next morning when I went downstairs, my long red hair hung in damp clumps from my _non_-soothing shower, and I rubbed my red sleepy eyes wishing that I could ease the turmoil that still flew around my mind, ripping down any comfort that I sought, in hopes that my job wasn't in danger for not playing the music I was supposed to.

The house was unusually peaceful that morning. In fact, I could only hear the rustling trees in the breeze with chirping birds; instead of the loud clanging of pots and pans that my mother was so accustomed to making. As I turned the corner to the kitchen mid yawn, I was greeted with a din.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped back about a foot and stared at the room filled with people before me, completely stunned for a few seconds before I broke down into hysterical laughter. How could I forget my 17th birthday?

When I took in the sight before me, I was able to fully embrace the faces I saw present.  
All my brothers were there . . . and even my father! I took note of all my colleagues . . . even Carol had come! But at the center of all these smiling people was my mother.  
Her cheeks were pink and her eyes glittered as she held out in front of her, a stack of waffles that had a scoop of ice cream on them, with sliced bananas, and chocolate sauce. My favorite breakfast.  
"Happy birthday dear." She said stepping forward with the plate in her hands.  
I felt my heart swell as I looked at her expression of pure happiness and joy. I swept my arms around her neck narrowly avoiding the dessert breakfast she still held in her hands.  
"Thanks Mum." I whispered gingerly in her ear after a moment.  
When I pulled away I saw the faintest, glistening tear starting to well up in her left eye as I then stepped back, placed my hands on my hips and with a smile said:  
"Look at the lot of you! Come together on my birthday to celebrate. Pity . . . I was hoping you'd just mail the gifts." The room erupted in laughter as I joined the crowd hugging each and every one of them.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

I had just finished my waffles and was laughing with everyone at my twin brothers Fred and George whom were doing impressions of one of their professors up at school, when my mother came over to my a comb in her hand as she began to work at my knotted damp hair nimbly.

"So Ginny, ready for your gifts?" Carol asked her face for once not blank, or filled with disdain.  
I leaned back into my chair allowing my mother to continue the grooming before I managed to speak.  
"Gifts? I don't want or need anything!" I spluttered as I took in every single one of their gleeful faces.  
"Too bad!" Ralph sing songed to me as he stood up, came over to me, took my hand and said:  
"Our gift to you my dear co-worker is a night off tonight! We have been able to get you an invitation to attend tonight's ball! Seeing as the king is going to have an even larger one tonight due to the fact that his cousins came in for a surprise visit and are only staying for three days."  
I looked at Ralph's kind face, and threw my arms around him.  
"But I can't lose a night of work! All the repertoire is for a quartet anyway and how on earth did you manage to get me an invitation?" My words came out hurried as I slipped my gaze over to Carol and Lawrence whom were staring at me with soft smiles.

When it didn't come to work, they were very calm and wonderful people . . . only when music was involved did they become testy.  
"Well, we have been working for the past 3 weeks on arranging the music to be for a trio, and as for the invitation . . ." Carol had been the one to answer and she was the one who trailed off smiling easily over to Lawrence.  
"We pooled our money together, and were able to purchase it. You know that because even though we are not of the high social status of Lord's and Ladies we are high enough to be able to purchase invitations for large balls." He explained a tight smile pulling at his pale lips.  
"Consider all of this a gift from the four of us!" Ralph exclaimed with a great sweeping of his arm.  
I couldn't believe it. I was struck speechless.  
"I don't know how to thank you." I managed to say trying to put as much emphasis on it as possible.  
"Thank us by telling us what it is like to be treated as a Lady at the balls." Carol stated her mouth once again forming a beautifully curved smile, that I couldn't help but notice my eldest brother Charlie hanging off of.  
"I promise." I said going around hugging both she and Lawrence.

"Now little sister it is time for our own gifts." Percy said rising from his own chair and pulling out a large white box from the pantry.  
I groaned at the site of the large pink bow on it. "Not you too! A night off at a ball is already too much!" I said as my older brother placed the box in my lap.  
"This is a gift from all of your brothers, so don't even fight us on this one baby sister. Open our gift!" It was Bill this time who leaned forward and smiled at me coyly his scarlet red hair falling gently over his eyes that were the same shade of brown as my own.  
I felt my mothers hand on my shoulder as I carefully removed the bow, then slowly lifted the lid, and I couldn't help but let out a gasp.  
There was a silk dress inside that was a dark inky blue, I lifted the fabric and felt how it slipped over my calloused fingers tips as though it were water. I slowly raised my face to stare at the crowded table my face holding so much shock it began to ache.  
"Happy birthday." Ron, the brother that was closest in age to me stated his own small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.  
"I don't know what to say . . . Thank you obviously, but otherwise I am speechless!" The words filled the room, and even as I articulated my feelings about the matter I felt my cheeks begin to turn pink. I couldn't help it! Everyone had done so much to give me all of these fabulous gifts . . .

"Oh my dear baby sister! There is more . . . seeing as we knew that your wardrobe contained very little in the means of footwear, we went through all the trouble of picking out the shoes for you as well." George pronounced as he handed to me satin heels that matched the dress perfectly.  
"You can thank your dear brother Percy for that! It was his idea. As for the size, Mum sent us your measurements, we're pretty sure we got it right." He winked down at me in such a loving manor I almost dumped the dress and shoes on the floor as I leapt up and hugged him tightly.  
After a moment he managed to make light of the situation.  
"You know Gin . . . air is not overrated!" I laughed and then went around the table hugging each and every one of my endearing brothers.

"Now Ginny, last but certainly not least your mother and I have some gifts for you." My father looking thoroughly worn stepped forward after I had finished hugging Bill, and handed me a square velvet case.  
I didn't say anything as I gave him a disapproving look before opening the box, and letting out a loud gasp. I looked wildly back at him and my mother.  
"They're beautiful!"  
Inside the box was a silver chain and for a pendant three tiny diamonds a small one at the top a medium one in the middle, and the slightly larger one on the end. It wasn't hugely elegant, but I knew that the jewels were real. With it came matching diamond earings, and I still couldn't get over it.  
"Why? All of you answer me this, why have you all decided to give me all of these fabulous extravagant things now? These are all so expensive and . . . I honestly can't thank you enough for everything."  
"Well you see little sister, our mother and father hope to see you married by the time you are 18." Percy cited casually as he sat in his chair examining his nails.  
"What? Please tell me this is not true?" I whirl around and stare at my mother and father who both had paled slightly.  
"I can't believe it! All of you are giving me this stuff . . ." I paused for a moment, and I let it all sink in . . . they were giving me everything, to capture a Lord at the ball.  
"You want me to find someone at the ball don't you? That's why you are spending all this money on it!"I exclaimed backing away form them all. I still had difficulties swallowing all of it. My own parents . . . trying to have some rich man fall in love with me in one night enough to marry me before my 18th birthday.  
"No Ginny no!" My mother swept over to me tears suddenly glistening in her eyes. "We gave you this stuff because you are a beautiful girl who deserves it on her birthday. We do hope you will find and marry someone with money so that you will not have a difficult life, and I won't deny that it hasn't crossed my mind that maybe this ball could help. But unless you love him darling, I would never make you marry him." I back away from her . . . all of them. Everything they had given me, were tools to catch a husband. It was very kind and generous of them on one hand, but on the other hand . . . that wasn't what I wanted.  
Still, I could feel the guilt that I had lived with all these years begin to build up. Me being married to a wealthy man would take the weight of having me around off their shoulders. On the other hand, I didn't feel ready to marry at all. I turned and ran to the door, I wrenched it open as I heard my mother call my name and I tore out of the house as fast as I could, and disappeared into the forest.

I ran for a few minutes then sat down amongst lilac bushes where their sweet perfume still hung in the air as I took note of the river rushing by me hurriedly. I sat down amongst all of beautiful tranquility, and cried.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**AN:**

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Begins

**Disclaimer: I am not JK the characters belongs to her**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Chapter 4:** The Night Begins

The minutes ticked by, and I let them. Hours began to drift by amongst the blur of minutes, and I let them. Soon the sun was close to setting and as I raised my tear stained face, I took a deep breath. I stood up, and while brushing dirt from my bottom I stared at the sun that hovered over the horizon; it was then that a sense of calm filled me, and clear thoughts came to me once more.  
I'd go to the ball, I would have a good time, but I would run away that night. I had had enough of my endless guilt and expectations. I could travel the world! Go see many magical distant places and never worry about being a burden to someone.

I walked back to the house with my shoulders back and my head held high, trying to ignore the ugly pit in my stomach that made me feel ever so slightly like a wretched person. As I entered the house I saw my brothers, father, and mother all sitting in the parlor in silence; they looked up at me with woeful apologies gushing from their eyes. I almost cried all over again at the sight of all the faces I had grown up with and loved. Knowing that it was one of the last times I'd be seeing them.

Instead of staring at them and weeping, I turned my back and headed up the stairs well aware of the deathly silence that followed me. I didn't need to speak to them, and they didn't need to say anymore to me. It was time to get ready.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

I walked down the stairs with my hair partly hanging in large curls that were pulled back ever so slightly to reveal my lily white skin.  
The dress lay coolly over my body, as I finally touched my foot to the floor, I raised my eyes that were layered in eye liner, mascara and eye shadow, from my feet to the people in the room. There had been minimal movement before, but now there was none.

"Ginny, you look . . ." My brother Bill stood up and walked over to me. "Enchanting."  
I didn't say anything. I gave him my iciest look, and headed for the door ready for a walk through the forest, my invitation to allow me into the ball firmly in hand.  
When I stepped outside however, I saw instead my father's carriage awaiting me with the door already open.  
I knew I should have said some sort of thanks or goodbye even, but I didn't. I stepped inside the carriage and closed the squeaking door behind me, careful not to rip the fabric.

I kept my back straight and my stare stony as the carriage began to move away from my house. I immediately lost my strength and fought back the tears that wished to overflow from my eyes. I didn't give in as I clenched my teeth together and breathed deeply through my nose. I would not be shedding tears for those who were trying to simply marry me off to some wealthy man.  
For the rest of the ride I sat there in a tense silence, contemplating what lay ahead of me. Suffice it to say, my expectations were not high. I expected some awkward conversations, and then proceed to be a wallflower.

So when the carriage came to a halt and my door was opened, I took a long deep breath already weary with the night's events that had yet to occur. I took the hand that was offered at the open door, and gathered my dress gently into my hand to prevent it from dragging.  
Now, my heart had remained relatively calm up until I stepped out of the carriage. Then it was pounding violently inside my chest, and I wondered if I was shaking from it.  
I said nothing to the servant that had helped me out of the carriage but instead stared up the marble steps that lead to the large doors that stood open and waiting for me.  
I swept my gaze over the grandness, then began to mount the stairs as some other guests had begun to do.

I felt strong as I mounted each step, and I failed to notice the whispers that had started to grow behind me. When I reached the door one of the servants offered his gloved hand, so I handed him my invitation and he bowed.

"Whom shall I announce you as Miss?" He asked with another bow.  
I paused for a moment; I wanted to tell him not to bother, but instead, decided against it.  
"You may announce me as Miss Ginerva Weasley." I said after a moment. He nodded again his expression unmoving.  
"How are you doing this evening sir?" I asked him suddenly. I remembered how I felt when Lords and Ladies pretended they couldn't see me . . . and I remembered feeling so unimportant.  
He looked startled. For once his eyebrows shot up and he stammered.  
"I-er- I am well this evening. How are you?"  
I let out a billow of air. "Well, I am actually somewhat dreading this evening. Who wants to be around people who ignore everyone who wasn't born a noble?" Maybe I had said too much . . . if I had he didn't seem to mind.  
"A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't dread a ball. You should be realizing that it is where you should allow life's glories to wash over you." His smile was kind as his posture seemed to loosen from it's rigid stance.  
I grinned at him.  
"I feel life's glories in another way. Not through dancing. Besides . . . would you want to associate with them?"  
He laughed. "This is true Miss. But still, one must take life's opportunities and embrace them! Try to make the best of them! Besides . . . There is a prince many women your age would be thrilled to meet." He said his laugh subsiding to a friendly smile.  
I made a face that was very unladylike.  
"I have seen the prince dance and charm many women more foolish then myself. I'd consider this night a success if I was devoid of his attention."  
_That_ surprised him sufficiently.  
"Miss you are . . . very different from the rest of the women here that come hoping to be a princess. I find it . . . refreshing." He said his expression descriptive enough for me to realize that he was impressed.  
I smiled again. "What's your name?"  
"Charles Miss. Charles Bunkles."  
I let a small laugh out. "I'm sorry Charles. Sadly . . . I think I better partake in the ball, otherwise my family would be disappointed that I saw and did nothing but talk to no one but the man who greets people at the door. Even if he was the friendliest face I'd seen all night." I offered sociably.  
He nodded. "Thank you miss. Have a wonderful evening."

I continued on through the doors, and had taken one step within the palace when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned around swiftly. To find myself linking eyes with the prince's shining green ones.  
"Now was it you that seemed to have such scorn for me?" His voice made my heart skip a beat and my palms grew sweaty.

I'd almost forgotten that he didn't know who I was, but when I remembered, I held my shoulders back and didn't curtsy. "Unless there is another girl here who sees you as nothing but a shameless flirt, then yes."

He looked as though he had been slapped across the face. I smiled brilliantly at him knowing he wouldn't be able to talk for a while. His ego hadn't been stunted so in years or ever was my guess.  
I then proceeded to the top of the stairs where I stood overlooking the ball. It was a glorious sight of swirling colors, and a starry night sky that offered a beautiful background before me, and as they announced my name I couldn't help but notice many refined gentlemen turn their gaze towards me. Still, I wouldn't find love out of any of the snobs. I reminded myself as a particularly attractive man stared at me with evident longing as I moved down the stairs.

I closed my eyes at the bottom and listened . . . not for important peoples names being announced, or for men to ask me to dance, but for the music that was floating through the hall. Looking for me, to help me feel more comfortable. To calm me, and soon I found the sound . . . the sound of my best friend, and the love of my life.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**A.N:**

Please review please please please


	5. Chapter 5: A Royal Dispute

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of HP Characters**

**Chapter 5: **A Royal Dispute

I slipped through the crowd like water in a person hands, without a second glance behind me. I tried to make my way over to the place where my three colleagues were doing a fabulous job of covering my absence, and managed to succeed somewhat. I picked up a glass of champagne that was offered by a server as I let my eyes settle on the familiar faces. They stared intently as ever on their music without a glance to the ball. I felt a small smile creep up to my face, as I closed my eyes and let their music wash over me in such heavenly tones.

"They are a marvelous group aren't they?" Someone's breath that was pleasantly warm swished through my ear, and I could tell that their lips were just a tiny millimeter away from my neck.  
I whirled around to find myself staring at the same gentleman who had been ogling me while coming down the stairwell.  
I offered him a coy look as I realized that he expected me to start swooning.

"Yes they are, but they are missing someone." I answered as I took a sip of my glass completely at ease.  
He stared at me in surprise and I watched as his eyes drifted ever so slightly to my lips.

"Well I suppose their cellist is taking the night off, but it doesn't really matter. I'm looking at what the cause of this enchanting evening is. There is no amount of missing musicians that can take away from it."  
I restrained myself from snorting into my drink. Did these lines actually work?

"I beg to differ, I think music is one of the greatest things in this world."  
I saw his confident stare falter as I challenged his eyes to drift anywhere but my face. I wanted to see if he was used to being put down.

"Well I find it amazing that you are so passionate about it! My name is Dean Thomas." He offered me his hand. I stared at his hand with a disdainful eye.

"I am Ginerva Weasley." I shook his hand quickly and avoided looking at him for a few moments more, in hopes he'd stop trying to make a move with terrible pick up lines.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked bowing ever so slightly. I sighed tiredly, but accepted. Why not? One dance didn't mean anything. Besides, hopefully my frightful dancing would scare him off.

He guided me to the dance floor and placed his hand on my waist; while I put my hand on his shoulder. A waltz floated over the many still couples, and as it did so the dance floor became animated once more as ladies twirled and gentlemen stepped lightly to avoid treading on their skirts. It was a continuous flow of music and movement that might have intrigued me in a different circumstance. His eyes never left my face, my eyes never went to his face. I knew his eyes were on me because of some of the mirrors that were located on the pristine palace walls. I couldn't wait for the dance to be over so his intoxicating gaze could smother some other poor lass.  
After what felt like eternity, the dance ended. I didn't even curtsy before I drifted through the crowd of people as quickly as possible. I couldn't stand being objectified and expected to not have a brain. I walked out onto the patio and seated myself on the stone steps; grateful to be alone. The party had barely begun and I already felt insignificant. Suddenly I heard two sets of footsteps . . . and a lot of giggling.

"Ooh your Majesty!" A female voice cooed. I nearly puked in my mouth.

"So your name is Lavender? Pretty name, it does no justice to the owner of the name though." Came the unmistakable voice of the prince. Honestly what is it with rich men and really lame pick up lines?

There was some disgusting smacking sounds, and suddenly the stone vase that was blocking me from their view trembled; which suggested that they had started to taint the poor thing that was once so innocent . . . then again it probably wasn't the first time it had happened.  
I decided not to go back inside, but to instead try and get to the stairs that were hidden behind the shrubs on my left side. Only musicians of the court knew of it, and I was determined to make it.  
Then out of no where:

"Lavender are you only interested in me because I'm a prince?" I stopped. I couldn't help myself!  
She sighed and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Oh don't worry you beautiful man." She purred clearly wanting to be kissed again.  
I heard someone take a step backwards and guessed it was the prince.

"Doesn't it bother you I've kissed, flirted, and danced with multiple other girls?" He asked his voice rising slightly above their whispered tones before.

"Well I come above those girls, you know that!" She said sounding a little more defensive.

"Lavender, maybe you should get back inside. I'll be in after a while." He said after a pause.

"Oh for goodness sakes! What is with you tonight?" Lavender stalked off the way they had come and I thought I was home free, but then the prince came around the corner and saw me. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, I was torn between bolting and making random conversation.

"It's ok, I'm not going to bite." He finally remarked resignedly as he took a seat at the other end of the stair I was on. I didn't say a word as he took a cigarette out of his pocket then a beautiful silver lighter and lit up.

"So how long were you there?" He asked me as he took a drag. I didn't really want to answer, but knew I had to.

"The whole time." My spine was rigid, I was expecting him to blow up.  
He never looked at me as he seemed to absorb this information.

"I saw you dancing with Lord Thomas. Be careful of him, he's a real ladies man." His tone was calm and relaxed; not hostile or angry in the least. Not to mention I was grateful that he had changed the topic. So I went along with it.

"Trust me I'm not interested. He is somewhat intense . . . actually he made me feel like I was a body without a brain if that makes sense." I couldn't believe I had said something so honest to him. Probably because I had caught him with one of his own tender moments.  
The prince laughed bitterly.

"Between you and me, I don't like him. Just something about him . . ."

"Maybe it's because you two are alike in so many ways." I said thoughtfully. Then I realized what I said and mentally slapped myself in the head.  
His head whipped around and he glared daggers at me.

"Despite what you may think _miss_, the difference between him and myself is I'm not married. His wife is at home bearing his child, and he doesn't have the best record for being kind to the female gender." He turned away from me and took another drag from his cigarette.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that, and I didn't know." I stammered rising to my feet. I wanted to leave, I could already feel tears rising up. I was in a strange place with no friends; not even my beloved music could reach me out here.

"You shouldn't judge people so hastily." He said cooly, then after a pause he continued.

"Please seat yourself Ginerva, you don't need to run off and cry hysterically just because the true face of the prince has come through."

Ok. If I was close to tears before, I wasn't now. In fact: I wanted to murder him.

"I'm sorry your _highness_ if I'm just a silly girl! I'm not exactly comfortable being here, I know no one, and the only people I have spoken to are either cheating prats or angsty princes!" I snarled feeling formidable to say the least as I watched his shocked expression. "And how in the world did you know my name?" I finally asked after a momentary breath in my angry retort.

"I-I heard you give it to the greeter earlier on this evening." He answered as he stood. My God he was tall.  
He took yet another drag from his cigarette and stared down at me thoughtfully.

"You aren't afraid of me?"  
I glared at him. "I most certainly am not!"  
We wagged his cigarette at me as he said: "I like you. You aren't a Lady are you? Hell you are probably a peasant come here for a once in a life time evening." He had begun circling me like a vulture, and I could feel tears coming to my eyes again.

"Stop circling me! Stop talking about me like I'm a joke you arrogant arse!" I whirled around to catch him staring at my ass. The jerk!

"You sure are feisty! Is that a red head thing?"His eyes were sparked with interest like I was a new toy.  
I couldn't stand him! I slapped him smartly across the face and quickly ran down a different stairwell to the grassy area; so that I could have a clear shot at the forest. I had just removed my shoes and was about to take off when I felt a strong hand grip my forearm a bit painfully.

"Now hold it right there. I could have you arrested for hitting me. I could sue you beyond your wildest dreams." His voice was gruff and unsettling, but I still found my voice.

"Why? Because the prince's charms failed to work on ONE peasant girl? Your life must be beyond pointless!" I said struggling against his grip.

"It is." His voice softened by a fraction. "I live my days hearing complaints about farming and coming up with solutions and how to deal with all the common people. I dance at balls with anyone I please and can and have had my way with any beautiful girl."

"My heart weeps for you." Venom dripped from my voice as I finally pulled my arm away.

"You know what? I'm sorry your life is so damn easy. I'm sorry the only amusement you get is playing with people and their emotions. I truly pity the pathetic thing you are! But you have no one to blame but yourself."  
Again he looked completely shocked at me, but I didn't care. I ran to the forest. He'd be a fool to follow me in there.

Oh great. He's a fool.  
I could hear his foot falls closing in behind me.  
I made it through the first row of trees, and before I know it I was halfway home, but then I turned around. The prince wasn't there. I sighed in relief as I returned my attention to the path in front of me, only to find him leaning against a tree.  
I screamed briefly before he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Calm yourself! I'm not going to harm you! I just want to talk to you." He said leaning his face in close to mine.  
I wriggled away from his hand.

"About what?" I questioned as I caught my breath.

"Anything. I have great respect for someone who doesn't take any of my crap. I owe you an apology." He bowed.  
I glared. "Not accepted. Now excuse me your Excellency, I am going home. Good evening." I disappeared around some large trees and rerouted the long way. He didn't follow me this time.  
As I walked back I laughed aloud. I had lasted a total of an hour at the ball before I had bolted. Well that's alright. I went, I heard, I saw.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ **

Author Note:

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6 : Royal Pain

**Chapter 6: **A Royal Pain

I opened my eyes groggily against the morning sun, unsure for a moment where I was sleeping. I soon figured out I had simply fallen onto my bed out of exhaustion, and passed out. I sat up, my body aching from the awkward position I had left it in during the night, and I rubbed my eyes. I pulled my hand away to see it come away black and silver . . . right. Makeup. Forgot about that . . .  
I sighed momentarily before reaching under my beaten up wooden bed and pulling out a suitcase. It was time to leave like I had planned the day before; the intentions of my family still smarting from when I first learned of them. I had just begun to throw everything into the suit case when I heard a pan drop from the abnormally quiet kitchen downstairs. I paused in my work, debating whether the noise was worth checking out or not. I shrugged to myself not seeing the point in seeing about anything just yet. I'd go down after a shower.  
It had taken a complete hour for me to pack and pull everything together but I had done it. I put my suitcase at the top of the stairs and then ventured down to see what was going on. No need to make a seen just yet. As I stepped down to the floor I expected to see the parlor littered with my brothers, but instead found it completely empty, except for none other than the prince.  
My jaw dropped, and my mind went numb. He stood before me completely at ease his hands held behind his back, and his bright emerald eyes that shone in the morning light were watching me.  
Just then my mother bustled in with a tray full of tea and scones.  
"Beg my pardon your majesty I didn't know I would be expecting anyone of such importance!" My mother gushed, her cheeks rosy.  
"This looks incredible Mrs. Weasley! Don't apologize!" The prince grinned down at my mother who looked like a small hyper child working under his gaze.  
Fortunately, my mother's brown nosing allowed me to regain my calm and level headed sense.  
"Where are my brother's?" I asked my voice monotone.  
My mother whipped around her eyes sending tiny warning signals.  
"Ginny dear, the Prince has come to speak with you." Her voice was slightly tighter then it usually was, and I knew that was another warning.  
I ignored the warnings. "So they left already?"  
My mother made a strangled sound as her face turned a deep crimson out of suppressed fury.  
"Don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley!" The Prince interjected. "I deserve no less of a response. Last night your daughter and I met, and my behavior was less than admirable. I've come here today to make peace with her." His voice soothed my mother's facial colors down to an embarrassed pink as she nodded slightly.  
"Oh? Well that's very noble of you to take the time! I'm sure Ginny wasn't in her best of moods either-"  
"Mum!" I snapped angrily. Up until this point I hadn't given him a second look, but now I knew my cheeks were reddening. "Please let us discuss this in private." My tone was hard and probably rude, but I would not give the prince any more entertainment at my expense.

My mother closed her mouth firmly, before she snatched her gardening tools from by the door and charged out of the house.  
As soon as she left, the Prince seemed to deflate entirely. He collapsed onto the overstuffed couch and pulled out a cigarette. Before I thought twice about what I was doing I had marched over to him and snatched it from his lips.  
"Excuse me your majesty! But I had no idea you were so disrespectful!" I snapped bearing down at him.  
He seemed to shrink under my wrath, and didn't say anything as he wiped his palms on his khaki pants and adjusted his black button down shirt.  
"I'm terribly sorry Miss. Weasley . . . I-I've never had to apologize to anyone for something like this before." He stammered.  
I raised an eyebrow as I folded my arms. "I'm surprised. You strike me as the type to have done this many times."  
He swallowed with some difficulty before he stood and I had to raise my gaze to meet his.  
"Miss. Weasley, I`m sorry for how I behaved last night, it was uncalled for and completely rude of me. I hope you can forgive me, and if there should be something you need don`t hesitate to ask."

I wanted to laugh in his face. " Honestly? Does that bullshit ever work?" I surprised myself with my language, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
He stared at me like a goldfish for a moment or two. Before he folded his arms across his chest stared at me with a severe expression.  
"Well then what would you have me say? Would you have me get down on my knees proposing marriage to you? Saying how no other women has challenged me the way you have? Or perhaps I just lay you down and make sweet love to you begging you to forgive me for being a scoundrel?"  
I slapped him.  
"You made me feel like an inadequate peasant enough last night. You have some nerve to do it again." My voice was threatening and if he made another comment like that again I'd sack him. "I'm not scared or impressed by you. In fact I don't think I've ever met someone more despicable than you!"  
Again he looked shocked, and suddenly . . . his expression changed. Instead of a sneer or a well placed marble face, his whole identity seemed to collapse. What was left was a sheepish and awkward looking guy. "Ok look . . . the truth is I'm not at all how I pose. In all honesty, I'm an awkward 17 year old boy." I think it was the first time he was being honest.  
"Well then why act like an ass?" I demanded without backing down.  
He stared at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Because it is not acceptable. I'm average. No one knows what to do with me. At least when I'm a bad person, they know what to do."

I stared at him for a moment. I felt something inside me stir . . . then I somehow knew he was showing me who he was . . . because his facade was no longer acceptable. When he apologized cute and stammering . . . he _had_ been sincere! Oh dear . . .

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**A.N: **Terribly sorry for the delay. Much has been going on! I'm sure many of you like me have had overly busy lives . . . so I hope you can forgive me and continue to read on! This chapter is not my best but it will do. I hope to update faster now.

To those of you who reviewed thank you so much! You are the reason I chose to update tonight! I hope you will keep reading and reviewing to help motivate me! :-)


	7. Chapter 7: Walk and Talk

**Chapter 7: Walk and Talk**

The prince and I walked side by side, our steps falling in unison with one another as we set a steady pace down the old dirt road that lead away from my house, and into the forest. He had suggested a walk after he described himself as an average person; and since then had become mute. His guards followed 30 paces behind us, complete with amour and weapons, never saying a word to us.  
I was just about to break the uncomfortable silence when he beat me to the punch.  
"Is it alright with you if I smoke out here?" His cheeks reddened slightly as he asked. Probably still somewhat embarrassed from the last time he hadn't asked for permission.  
I let out a brief burst of air before nodding reluctantly. "Why do you smoke?" I asked unable to disguise the disdain in my voice. I could tell the prince was trying hard not to lapse into his arrogant unpleasant ways as he struggled for an answer.  
"I guess it relaxes me . . . It gives me something to do with my hands." He said as he wedged a cigarette in his mouth and then pulled out his silver lighter.  
"Excuse me, but might I see that?" I asked as the polished metal glinted in the warm sun.

For a moment the prince looked confused then looked at his lighter and his expression returned to its casual state. He wordlessly handed me the lighter as he took a drag and let out the plume of white smoke.  
I examined the intricate swirls and designs on the glossy surface with care while turning it over in my hand. I was just about to hand it back to him when I noticed two initials at the bottom.  
"Whose initials are S.B?" I questioned aloud as I handed back the lighter and immediately recalled his parents' first names in hopes of finding the answer.  
"My Godfather." He answered shortly. I didn't say anything. Everyone knew that he had been sent away for treason.  
"Before he left . . . he was the only one who knew about my poor habit. He himself smoked so I guess he recognized the symptoms. When he had to leave he gave it to me. It was one of the few possessions that meant something to him."

I didn't comment for a while . . . After growing up with my brothers I knew when something was a touchy topic, and I knew when I needed to shut my trap.  
"How old were you when you started smoking? I can't imagine the king and queen being very fond of this." I hadn't meant to verbalize my thoughts, but they had come none the less as I began to push branches out of my way.  
Again the prince seemed to struggle with the answer as he paused in his walking to lean against a rock that rested by the path. "I was 13 years old." He paused for a moment, and then suddenly laughed bitterly. "My parents treat it like the curse we don't have time to deal with. They found out when I was 15 . . . They opened the curtains one morning to find their son smoking during sunrise out on the garden steps."  
I didn't say anything to him as I too rested against a maple tree on the opposite side of the path. It was depressing to hear so many sad stories on the morning I was to runaway. So I contented myself with swinging my body nimbly onto the lowest branch of the maple and leaned back into the truck.  
Wordlessly the prince watched my efforts. He wasn't amused or impressed by the spontaneity of my actions, he just seemed curious.  
I closed my eyes and let a breeze cool off the morning steam as I breathed in the earthy scents from my perch.

"Why were you at the ball last night if you were so against it?" His voice unwelcomingly, penetrated the silence I had been indulging in, and wrapped itself around my mind which had already begun to drift to faraway places.  
I felt my eyebrows twitch together slightly into a frown. "My family wanted me to go to find a husband." There was no point in lying to him. "I went because they would have tied me to the back of the horse and had him drag me there if I refused." I voiced bitterly.  
He was quiet for a moment. "Believe it or not Ginny those are what balls are for: To meet people. If you are single you go there to meet a spouse. It's a magical way to meet an individual." His voice had taken on a dreamy tone, and I found myself rolling my eyes.

"Listen your majesty-"  
"Harry."  
"Listen _Harry_, this is all fine and dandy for you but, I don't want the type of person who finds balls enjoyable. I've been around the people who attend all the time, and they aren't commendable." I said carefully.  
"You know who goes to the balls regularly?" His face was quizzical as he continued to take a drag of his cigarette.  
I cracked open an eye and then closed it again. "I'm the cellist of the court quartet. Let me guess . . . you had no idea."  
This was met with a stunned silence that seemed to carry on for eternity. I opened my eyes to see that the prince wasn't at the rock, but instead was standing under me gazing up at me with a look that I could have sworn to be admiration. I was so startled I leapt slightly, and very nearly fell out of the tree. The prince pressed his hand to my side swiftly, and helped balance me.  
"Don't do that!" I snapped irritably as I threw his hand away from me.  
He turned a bright pink as he stepped away sheepishly. "Sorry Ginny . . . but are you honestly the cellist? Was it you that played that solo the night before last?" A note of excitement was in his voice.  
I nodded uneasily.  
"I have to show you something! Could you bring your cello and the music and meet me on the steps of the palace garden in about 25 minutes?" There was something ignited inside of him . . .  
I leapt down from the tree and stood with my hands on my hips. "Alright, just make sure I don't get in trouble for being there."

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**A.N: **Terribly sorry for the delay. Much has been going on! I'm sure many of you like me have had overly busy lives . . . so I hope you can forgive me and continue to read on! This chapter is not my best but it will do. I hope to update faster now.

To those of you who reviewed thank you so much! You are the reason I chose to update tonight! I hope you will keep reading and reviewing to help motivate me! :-)


	8. Chapter 8: Garden Fun

**Chapter 8:** Garden Fun

I burst into my house unsure of why I was rushing, it didn't take me all that long to get my cello and walk to the palace. I didn't even have to hunt down my music! It was sitting in my folder waiting to go by the front door. I decided to go upstairs, and instead at least brush my drying hair. 

As I went upstairs I noticed the suitcase that sat waiting at the top. It suddenly looked so ominous and I felt myself dragging my feet at the idea of leaving when things seemed to have a bit of intrigue. 

I brushed off the thoughts as I lugged the bag back to my room and pulled out my black bush. As I began pulling it through the knots and tangles that had already formed, I stared at myself in the mirror that resided on the top of my dresser. I peered at my reflection and tilted my head to the side. I shrugged my shoulders and my reflection did the same. I tried to decide if I really was pretty, or just odd looking. I wasn't doing the girl thing where I secretly knew I was pretty . . . thing is I honestly hadn't formed an opinion. I didn't really care if I was or not, I'd come to respect what I looked like represented me. I made an effort to look attractive because I wanted to. Not because anyone else wanted me to. I simply wore a little mascara and that was all that was needed for me in all honesty.

Anything else seemed too high maintenance.  
I shook myself out of my reverie and dashed out of the room down the stairs and almost collided head first with my mother. 

"Where do you think you are going? You are going to help me clean up the kitchen!" She said using that shrill tone that really irritated me. 

"The prince has requested me at the palace with my music and cello." I said breathlessly wondering how much time I was wasting.  
For a moment my mother went silent. "Ginny we need to talk when you get home. Please don't be out past 7:30!" She called to me as I slung my cello onto my back, and scooped up my music.  
I gave her a quick over the shoulder wave as I bolted from the house down the short stretch of road that soon lead to the forest. 

I leapt up the stairs two at a time and arrived at the top panting and out of breath but I had made it, and there was the prince waiting patiently with a lit cigarette in between his fingers. He gave me a calculating look before returning his attention to the landscape before him and taking a drag.  
"You're late Miss. Weasley." He said calmly as he leaned back further onto the step.  
I managed a smile as I seated myself next to him; then put my music back down beside me.  
"You look nice when you smile. Do it more often." He said it in a very absent minded way, as he continued to take a drag on the cigarette. I paused, I was flattered, but I didn't like the angle. 

"Harry you know I don't want any of your player's tricks while we endure each other's company." I kept my tone even but I meant it as a warning.  
He turned his head to me a slight frown edged in his face.

"Listen Ginny, I don't care what you say. I can still compliment a girl and not have romantic intentions. Trust me; I don't want you to be like the other girls I've been with; because if you were I wouldn't show you what I'm going to show you today." 

"Well what is it?" I asked excitedly smiling once more. I felt more at ease with him almost immediately. It was kind of like talking to my brothers but in a way, SO much different. 

"Be patient there Gin! You made me wait so you can wait for me while I finish!" He wagged the cigarette at me with a crooked smile on his face that made me smile right back at him. I slipped my cello off my back and placed it carefully on the steps as I then proceeded to leap up, stick my arms out and spin around and around. I loved the sensation and I knew when I was getting too close to the stairs so I simply embraced the feeling. 

"What on earth are you doing?" He demanded as he laughed out loud.  
I just laughed then stopped spinning. I then began to stagger towards him in my best attempt to walk in a straight line. 

"Haven't you ever tried that?" He continued laughing, then stood up grabbed my waist and started spinning us around the gardens. I laughed as he then proceeded to make it as though we were dancing. After a moment I stepped away from him easily then put my hands on my hips. 

"Alright, now you will show me!"  
Harry sighed exasperatedly then linked arms with me. "Very well, I will end the session of dance for you!" 

I pulled my arm away from him and skipped ahead. He followed behind but at a much slower pace. I entered through the doors I had exited the night before and into the large hall that I was so used to seeing filled with people.  
I gazed around me in wonder at the vast amount of space that was there. The musicians had always simply practiced at each other's houses, but never in the empty ballroom. I looked around in awe; if possible the palace looked even more shimmering than it had the previous night. The floors gleaned in the sunlight, and there was just a sense of breath in the hall that made it wonderful.  
Harry walked straight passed me over to the steps that lead up to the platform where the thrones usually were . . . but instead there was a piano to which he sat down at and then turned to look at me. 

"Let's play."


	9. Chapter 9: It is what it is

**Chapter 9: It Is What It Is**

I walked over to a chair that was stationed off to the right of the piano, and took my cello out swiftly.  
"I never would have pinned you for a pianist." I laughed briefly as I grabbed a music stand that was set to the side of the chair and placed it in front of me.  
Harry didn't laugh just looked at me seriously. "Ginny you aren't to tell anyone about this. My teacher knows, and my best friend knows. My parents think I quit back when I was 13." His gaze was so intense I felt my vision spin for a moment.  
I swallowed down any odd comment I would have made and instead found a question waiting.  
"Why?"  
He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully for a few moments as though he hadn't heard my question.  
"Because it's something so incredibly personal to me that when people hear me play I feel like I'm bearing a bit of my soul." He suddenly cut his stare back to mine again, and it nearly knocked me off my seat.  
I sat there in awe, completely unable to say anything. It was odd though to hear things I only thought in my head about music, voiced aloud.  
"Why are you showing me then?" I managed after the initial shock wore off.  
He laughed and looked at his leather shoes. "Because when I heard that solo, it spoke to my soul. I don't know who wrote it or if there is an accompaniment to it, but I wrote one." He said staring at me as though he were slightly lost.

I stared at him for a beat then tilted my head back and let my laugh fill the hall. I couldn't stop! I just kept laughing and laughing until I had a tear streaming down my cheek. When I had calmed down I turned and looked at him, and immediately it wasn't funny. He looked angry as all hell, as he kicked back from the piano, an obvious look of hurt was in his eyes as he stood up and began walking quickly towards the door.  
"You can show yourself out." He called over his shoulder.  
I placed down my cello faster than I thought possible and ran in front of him then stopped in his path.  
"Harry I'm sorry-"  
"Don't even bother-" He was about to say something really nasty when I simply let out a scream.  
"Listen to me! I was laughing because of my disbelief! You see, I _wrote_ that cello piece. It's a song that speaks to me as well. In fact it _is_ me!" I was panting from letting out the words in a rush, but I simply stared at his expression that had morphed from stony to shock.  
"I see . . ." He turned on his heel marched back to the piano sat down and suddenly his hands flexed over the keys and a rush of chords reverberated through the hall, and then suddenly the piano went soft. It was stunningly beautiful, and I knew what it was . . . it was the introduction to my song.  
I ran over to my cello picked it up, and dragged my bow across the string right at my entry.  
As we played together the exhilaration coursed through me like hot passion as I heard the piece meld together with his accompaniment in a way I didn't know to be possible.  
As the piece wore on I would look over to him, and find him gazing at me with the same half smile I was sure my own face was showing. These moments were momentary as I would turn my attention back to the music, but they would be forever clear in my mind.  
When the piece came to a close I tossed my bow and listened to the acoustics clinging to our final notes in every dark corner of the hall. I hadn't wanted it to end, yet we both knew that's where it was supposed to be.  
I was panting slightly from it all, and I looked over to see him doing the exact same.

I stood up, put my cello down, walked over to him, and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he was still sitting and I pressed myself closer to him. His hands seemed to be sending electric tingles all through me and I felt my mind for once go silent.  
The kiss lasted for several long moments, and when I pulled away at long last I gazed into his eyes intensely for a brief moment, then walked over to my cello and packed it up.  
He was quiet as I did this but when I stood ready to go he stood and walked out from behind the piano.  
Harry let his arms lay limp by his side as he stared at me wordlessly. I had never been looked at before like that, and it made shivers of excitement run up and down my spine.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked his voice a bit raspy.  
I tilted my head as I stared at him; it was my turn to examine. "I did it because I now understand exactly what you are." He didn't say anything; and I knew he didn't have to, because he knew what I meant.  
"Would you like lunch?" He asked after a momentary second of silence.  
I smiled at him; he didn't need to hear an answer.  
He smiled right back at me, and then walked over to me. He slipped a piece of my now dry hair behind an ear and kissed my forehead.  
"You know I think I love you." He said with a chuckle.  
I looked up at him with a serious expression. "Before I would have doubted this entire scenario and be suspicious of you. However . . . sometimes . . . I just know things." I felt my cheeks grow patches of pink on them as I remained close to him.  
He smiled down at me again. "Let's go to the dining hall; I want you to meet my parents."


	10. Chapter 10: Let's Talk

AN: Hello everyone! The next chapters will be coming at a fast rate as I hope to finish the story soon! I hope that I can receive more reviews in that time, seeing as there doesn't seem to be many opinions!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Let's Talk**

I sat awkwardly as they gazed at me critically. I felt like I was being suffocated under their constant scrutiny as I tried to apply my best table manners. It didn't matter anyway, I still felt like I was choking on every bite.

When I had auditioned for my job a year ago the king and queen had been so kind to me, I guess it is different now when it came to their son.

"So Ms. Weasley, when did you and our son . . . meet?" The queen's emerald eyes so similar to the prince's bore through my scalp causing my hands to grow moist.

I cleared my throat and put a shaky smile on my face. "Last night." My cheeks began to burn.

I looked at Harry desperately wanting to leave.

"Last night? I didn't see you at the ball!" The king remarked with a chuckle. Of the two of them, he seemed the less severe one. There was something mischievous behind his eyes that seemed to be incredibly boyish. Apparently, Harry was the spitting image of his father; I however couldn't see it. His mother's expressions and eyes seemed to overcome any physical feature that might have marked him as his father's son. There was definitely kindness in them, but an incredible ferocity that I knew I should fear.

I cleared my throat slightly before speaking. "Ah no, I didn't stay long." I answered shortly knowing there were probably many more questions to come.

"Yes, her early retirement was thanks to me I'm sorry to say. I wasn't in a very good mood . . . and I was fairly rude." Harry offered to his parents his tone well mannered.

The king kept on eating his soup while the queen became tight lipped, but said nothing as she spooned soup into her mouth as though she were using it to stifle any snide remarks she wanted to make.

"Mother may Ginerva and I be excused?" Harry asked after another awkward pause.

The queen paused in her delicate way of feeding herself a moment before giving me a death stare then nodding.

"Thank you mother." He said politely as he stood.

I stood up slowly, hoping I didn't do anything embarrassing. "Thank you for lunch your majesty." I bowed me head slightly to the two of them, and then followed Harry out of the room.

We were walking down a separate corridor then the one we had come in, this one was ill lit but I was still able to see the numerous amounts of extraordinary art works on the walls.

"Lunch wasn't . . . a complete failure!" Harry offered a moment of silent walking.

"Did I do something wrong?" I felt my voice strain a bit under the question. I just hated the pressure, and unpleasant feeling of his mother, the queen, disliking me.

"No Ginny! It's just . . . well usually the girls I associate with aren't all that . . . respectable if you know what I mean." He noted ineptly. "Most of the girls I have introduced them to have had reputations of getting around."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him square in the face. I felt a sharp point prod my mind as I considered something. "Are you not a virgin?"

I knew it was incredibly personal, but I was tired of the weight of the question sitting on me.

He paused awkwardly avoiding my gaze. I already knew the answer before he said it, but I knew I still needed to hear it, even though it hurt.

"No." He seemed to give up the information reluctantly, but knew he had to.

"How old were you when you did that?" I asked keeping my tone emotionless.

"Well I'm 17 now, about 3 years ago." He answered uncomfortably.

"You were 14?" I exclaimed completely shocked.

"No! I was 15! My birthday is in late July!" He exclaimed quickly clearly not wanting to make the situation worse.

"Who? How many since then?" I demanded my tone becoming harder. I had started down the slope, and it was hard to stop.

"My first was a childhood friend, and there have been 2 others since then." He replied his voice sounding choked. I noticed that whenever he spoke he couldn't meet my eyes. Instead he looked incredibly out of place.

I didn't say anything for a moment; I knew I should have stopped prying. I could feel warmth behind my eyes that I hadn't expected. Still . . . I knew I had no one to blame but myself for asking.

"Sorry." I murmured hating what had just happened. I walked down the steps that were at the end of the hallway, and hung a right into what seemed to be a sitting room before I realized that the prince had seated himself on the steps and just sat looking at his hands. I walked back to him as the dark wood floors glowed with sunlight from the windows that overlooked the stables.

"Ginny I won't apologize for what I did. Those experiences make me who I am." He said not looking at me still, but instead at his hands. He had placed his elbows on his knees and he looked incredibly dramatic sitting there alone amongst all of the magnificence of the building.

"I'm not asking you to."

"You're acting as though I should be sorry." He finally raised his eyes to me, and when he did I nearly gasped. His eyes were a shimmering green that I had never seen before, but were incredibly beautiful. It came because of the glow from the floor, and it made me want to forget what I learned and instead study him carefully.

"Ginny, the first girl I slept with . . . we had been friends since we were children, and she and I decided we were curious about it so we'd try. After that, she and I couldn't ever be the same. She's married to my best friend now, and they are expecting their first child. The second one was a girl who . . ." The prince chuckled bitterly. "She seduced me 3 months after my first time with my best friend. She was about 3 years older than me . . ." He stopped again for a moment to uncurl the fists that had changed his hands into pale weapons. "The third girl was a servant girl who I saw secretly for a year when I was 16."

I sat down next to him, then took one of his hands in my own. "Tell me about the second girl."

this was written by littlelily


	11. Not another chapter

ATTENTION READERS!

I am planning to delete this story as soon as possible

Uhm I just want it to be deleted that's it sorry guys...

I really don't know what to do with this story anymore


	12. Chapter 11: The Devil

AN::/ Sorry peoples I accidentally added a blank chapter! Here is the chapter 11!

**Warning: Rated R for sexual content and language.**

Enjoy:

**Chapter 11: The Devil**

I snubbed out my cigarette before wiping the ashes on my black pants and walking into the castle where my mother's calls summoned me. It was a cold November day and the skies were rolling with gray clouds that always seemed to be threatening rain.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and felt the familiar lighter against my palm. I felt comforted by its outline. There had been something in the air that seemed to send off uneasy vibrations, but I couldn't put my finger on it. All I could do was light up and try to ignore a creeping feeling I had.

I walked into the palace and was greeted with a wave of warm heat. A servant took my black coat and burgundy scarf from me that had been a gift from my Aunt Petunia, who was now a Duchess thanks to my mother. I never liked her, so I used that attire whenever I smoked.

"Harry! I called you 15 minutes ago!" My mother stood waiting in a knee length navy blue dress and a pearl necklace that was clasped closely to her neck. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun, which usually meant she had been in a meeting.

"Sorry." I muttered unhappily. "What do you want?" I asked starting to walk past her.

She grasped my shoulder and made me stay put.

"Your Uncle Peter and his daughter are here! You haven't seen them for 3 years!" She exclaimed using that tone I recognized as a warning.

"Well let me change before I greet them! I just had a smoke." I snapped shrugging my mother's white hand off.

My mother didn't say anything as her brow furrowed. I knew that look. It was a look that stated her disapproving thoughts of my habit, and her disappointment in me.

"Be back down in 30 minutes. Have a shower while you're up there!" She called to me as I took the servant staircase to go up to the third floor. Another thing she disapproved of, but knew it was the quicker way.

I entered my room and locked the door behind me. It was one of my few sanctuaries in the whole palace. I walked across the dark wooden floors trekking dirt from my shoes, yet not bringing myself to care. I entered my bathroom and stepped stripped down before turning on the scalding hot shower.

I never liked Uncle Peter. There was something incredibly untrustworthy about him in my opinion. My dad never saw it . . . and I was only grateful that Peter wasn't actually related to me. His daughter I remembered being the same as her father . . . she had dark brown hair, almost black like mine, and bright blue eyes that were like her father's. She had had braces last I saw her, and wore her hair in a long black braid. She had a freckle under her right eye and an odd habit of tilting head to the right when you talked to her.

I head downstairs after raking a comb through my hair and putting on my jeans, with button down white shirt, and dark green v-neck sweater. It was a tolerable outfit for a mellow Saturday evening. I used the appropriate staircase and walked as silently as I could before entering the parlor where I stopped dead in my tracks.

There Uncle Peter was talking with my father, and there she was. She looked at me with a smile on her red stained lips and a toying look in her eyes. Her hair was shorter than the last time I had seen her. It brushed her shoulders, was straight, and shiny. Her skin was flawless cream and her body was long and thin. She was in a red strapless dress that matched the color of her lipstick it gripped her body and stopped above her knees. She wore high heeled black shoes and I noticed the shoes turned towards to me as I remained in the doorway.

"Harry! You finally graced us with your presence! You remember Tonya don't you?" My dad said his voice filling the room.

I nodded and swallowed as I did so.

"Well I must say Harry you've grown since I last saw you." Tonya fixed her blue eyes on me and I felt my stomach leap into my throat as I couldn't seem to focus on anyone else in the room.

I turned my stare stony then answered. "Thank you. You look well also." It was stiff and to the point, so I decided to add something quickly. "I'll see you Uncle Peter, and Tonya at dinner. Excuse me."

I had excused myself because I could sense temptation in myself being brought to life. I could feel a sense of evil and forbidding when I looked at her, but there was still desire. I stayed in the library and read about the human mind as I waited for dinner to be ready. I usually studied human emotions and the way people thought. It was a soothing habit that

I found familiar and that I enjoyed no matter what the circumstance. At least that was the case thus far.

I was settled into a high back leather chair and was feeling safe again, when suddenly I could smell something in the air . . . perfume. Not my mother's perfume . . . it was too playful a scent to be hers.

"I was told I'd find you here." Tonya ran her fingertip across the dustless shelves as she proceeded to place herself within my line of vision. I looked at her for a moment not saying anything as she appeared to be gazing at the titles of the books.

"Yes. I enjoy reading, would you like to find some help finding a book?" I asked politely closing my book and standing.

With the heels she was almost my height, and I was 6'1 by that point. She turned around and smiled at me with her pearly white teeth.

"You know Harry, you come off very cold. It is upsetting that someone as handsome as you should be unwelcoming." She said taking a step closer to me.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. There was a roaring in my ears as I watched her get closer and closer to me.

"I quite like this sweater on you. It's a lovely color." She placed her hand on my shoulder and then traced the color of my button down shirt. I could feel my heart racing all the while, unable to move.

"You aren't a virgin are you?" She asked moving her body in closer to mine.

I felt darkness wrap around me as she sank into my body her eyes pushing wrongful thoughts into my head even though we had only remet an hour before.

"No." I managed staring down at her still emotionless.

"Good. Virgins know nothing." Then she took me by the hand, and lead me from the library, to the staircase going up to the third floor. It was there she pressed me into the marble wall and kissed me passionately.

I felt myself want the darkness. Want the seduction and forbidding, so it was my turn. I took her to my room, my sanctuary. I locked the door and stripped her of the dress.

We missed dinner. No one came looking for us, probably thinking we had just gotten caught up talking. We didn't leave my room; we only did dark deeds that made me feel the combination of guilt and pleasure in one. I didn't care the consequences of later, I just wanted her then.

The next morning she wasn't in bed next to me, instead I showered, dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. She was there with her hair partly back, wearing a black cardigan and jeans. I stared at her without any feeling within me now, unsure of why that was, but ignored it as I greeted my parents, my uncle, and sat down.

"So Harry! Where were you and Tonya?" My father asked as he cut up an apple into quarters then proceeded to eat them.

"We were busy." Tonya answered giving my parents a risky smile.

I could feel color drain from my face.

My mother looked at Tonya without the usual kind expression. Instead her face was hard as a rock.

"Doing what Tonya?" Her voice was composed, but I knew my mother better than that. She was already putting the pieces together.

Tony laughed. Her laugh was cold and unpleasant, and it reminded me of Peter who was sitting in his chair smiling into his lap.

"Oh your majesty! Surely you know what teenage boys do!" The room went silent.

My father, for the first time in a very long time, looked frightening. "What do you mean?"

I pushed my hand into my pocket and felt my lighter there pressing against my thigh where it usually was.

Tonya stood up and placed her hands in the table then leaned in towards my parents.

"In the most straight forward explanation: We fucked until sunrise."

I didn't say a word. I could hear chairs scrape back from the table and I could hear my mother's voice shouting above the chaos that had erupted. She was shouting at me, asking me if it was true.

I raised my eyes to meet hers, and watched as her eyes opened wide and fill with tears. My father was shouting at Peter and Tonya, and I stood up calmly, and walked away. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked down the hallway into the ballroom. I pushed through the glass patio doors and kept my hands in my pockets as I walked down the stone steps as big drops of rain began to fall from the sky. I couldn't feel the dampness on my skin as I marched into the forest and kept walking. I would never be the same to my parents, but in a way, I had stopped being their son a long before she had gotten there.


	13. Chapter 12: Lies and Skipping

I sat there staring at him, I was unsure of what to say. It had been an easy on her part to seduce him by the sounds of it. Yet, even that doesn't measure up to what frightened me the most: the darkness he described wanting, and succumbing to. The evil that he let himself be washed in; it made me want to walk away and curl up somewhere safe and pure again. The thought that he had been weak enough to want it, then go so far as to take it. It showed me a darker side of him that made me uneasy. Hence me wishing to be elsewhere . . .  
I didn't speak for several long moments and instead let the story hang in the air, like a dark storm cloud that darkened the brilliantly lit room.  
"What happened to Peter and Tonya after?" I looked at him as gently as possible, not wanting him to get defensive. I needed to make sense of this without him snapping at me or making a crude remark.  
He looked at the ceiling and leaned back onto the steps as his mouth stayed in a firm straight line of obvious anger. "Tonya and Peter are excommunicated; living very far away in the country." Harry paused and looked out the window but seemed to be seeing something I couldn't. "I haven't seen her since that day." He stood up and head for the doors located a few feet from the stairs.  
"I'm going outside for a smoke. You don't have to come." He hunched his shoulders as he fished in his pocket for his cigarette case. I watched his back retreat from the doors and felt incredibly alone watching him ease away into a discreet part of the terrace.

I finally snapped out of my reverie and ran through the doors flew down the stairs and turned to find him just about to light up. I slapped the cigarette out of his mouth, and before he could utter a word I grabbed his face between my hands.  
"I still think you are a good person, because everyone makes mistakes. Point is we learn from them. You don't need to hate yourself, and I will not hold this against you." I stared him straight into his eyes and said my speech with such force I knew he wouldn't say a word.  
I took his hand in my own, and pulled him away from the shadows. "Skip with me." I dropped his hand and took off down the steps at full speed. As soon as I touched the ground I pitched my lithe body forward into the wind and the sky allowing the sense of freedom to pull me. I saw him instead run along beside me, then ahead of me, and watched as he stopped like a brick wall ahead.  
"What are we 'skipping' for?" He asked taking deep breaths to regain his wind.  
I stopped; I was hardly out of breath. Joys of a smoker I presumed. "When you skip, or running I suppose, you are moving and the nervous habit of smoking becomes forgotten. I just chose skipping because I find it much more enjoyable." He stared at me intensely for another few moments, until I began feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
He stood there staring at me for another moment in time before he spoke. "I told you about my first time; you tell me yours."  
I felt my cheeks deepen in pink as I fixed my gaze on anything that wasn't his.  
"There's nothing to tell." I felt images of my past flit through my mind at an absurd rate, I didn't want him to see me looking into my past though, so instead I tried to keep my demeanour calm.  
He didn't say anything when he looked at me carefully, I could tell he was choosing his words wisely. "You haven't had that experience?"  
I knew he was trying to spare my feelings by being so vague, but it left me feeling like a child. "My first kiss was a neighbour boy, and he has been the only one I kissed." I barely managed to gaze at him in the eyes.  
"Did you love him?" The question should have been difficult to answer with many different levels of emotions. But I chose to make it easy.  
"No." I could look at him as I said it, and I watched him suddenly frown.  
"You're lying." His expression turned hard.  
I narrowed my eyes not bothering with an objection. "Well you weren't entirely honest about that girl you were sleeping with for a year."  
He straightened his shoulders then squinted into the sun. "What makes you say that?"  
"You said the least about her." I replied with bitingly.  
The air hummed with May warmth all around us, and it seemed all of the eventful situations that had occurred today were causing our hearts to be an eternal state of panic. A fly flew by my eye but I didn't dare break eye contact with him. He was my match when it came to our wills. Whoever cracked first would have to explain themselves. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered my mother. Her face snapped into my mind vividly, and I knew that the spell was broken: that was the escape I needed.  
"My mother will be wondering where I am." I turned and walked away. I felt the casualness we had found only hours ago, be dramatically absent. He didn't come after me, nor did he call after me. He had turned back to the palace and we had walked separate ways.

*  
That night I was to perform in my quartet, I hadn't run away, and I hadn't allowed my mother to 'talk' to me. My brothers had left while I had been out the previous night knowing they weren't welcome.  
When I was dressing for the quartet I didn't choose to be the frumpy cellist, I pulled on black dress pants, and a spaghetti strap top, black heels, and piled my hair on top of my head.  
My makeup was sparse as usual, but I saw something in my eyes and stature . . . I knew something would happen tonight. I was unaware of what precisely it was that made my stomach dart back and forth, but I knew I wanted to look nice. My room felt too small to contain the feeling I had within my being. I felt tall and strong, unlike anything I had felt before.  
I had left my cello and music at the palace but I wasn't overly concerned, Harry knew it was mine and that I would need it.  
As I touched the first floor and gazed to my right I saw my mother doing dishes in the kitchen. I could tell when I was being given the silent treatment, probably for my attitude, but I couldn't seem to feel bad about it. With my head held high, I walked out of the house; I was not sure if I was ready for the unknown, but ready to cope either way. 


End file.
